People that are on their feet for a substantial period of time during the day frequently incur person's feet becoming sore with the feet swelling. In order to make a person's feet more comfortable, it is well known to employ the use of some soft resilient rubber pads as innersoles. Although such a pad does provide temporary comfort to some extent, certain portions of the pad become permanently compressed in time to where the resiliency of the pad is lost. At this point, the effect of such a pad has now been negated.
It has been considered feasible previously to employ a fluid within a person's show in order to make the walking and standing of the person more comfortable. There has been known attempts to employ fluid in a removable innersole but it has been very difficult in the past to direct and contain the fluid in the areas of the feet where a major portion of a person's weight is applied. Previous to this invention, any attempt to specifically locate liquid in the main areas of weight would almost surely cause immediate rupture of the innersole.